Karen Taylor
Karen Taylor (formerly Winters) was a fictional character on The Young and the Restless, portrayed by Nia Peeples Biography Karen Taylor was a diverse business woman. In 2007, Karen Taylor arrived in Genoa City as Nikki Newman's campaign manager for Nikki's Wisconsin state senator campaign, after being hired by Nikki's daughter, Victoria Newman. Nikki lost the election and Karen lost her job. Karen began dating widower Neil Winters after taking a job as Director of Beauty of Nature Cosmetics at Newman Enterprises. The position was left vacant after the death of Neil's wife, Drucilla Winters. Neil's adult children, Lily Winters and Devon Hamilton, did not to approve of Neil and Karen's relationship, and were hostile towards Karen. At Neil's urging, Lily and Devon decided to give her another chance and invited her to Thanksgiving dinner. Karen started singing at Indigo after help from Pat Benetar. After dating for a while, Neil and Karen moved in together. Lily ended up pregnant by Cane Ashby and Neil proposed raising the child with Karen, but Karen was extremely against it. She realized that it was too soon for them to live together, and she moved out. Karen gave Neil a choice to choose between her and the memory of Dru. Neil realized he was still in love with Dru. Karen then moved away to New York. A month later, following the advice of Devon and Lily (who had, by this time, come to accept Karen), Neil surprised Karen in New York by asking her to marry him, but she rejected him. Shortly afterward, Karen decided to give Neil a chance by returning to Genoa City and agreeing to take things slow. She started to show a different side of herself when a woman named Tyra Hamilton came to town and started spending a lot of time with Neil. Karen was recognized by Olivia Winters in October 2008 when Olivia returned to Genoa City. They agreed to keep a secret between them hidden, since Karen was Olivia's patient in the past. Not being able to hide it anymore, Karen confessed to Neil that she had a hysterectomy after learning she could give her child cancer, and she asked him to think about if he wanted to stay with her now that he knew she cannot give him more children. She told Neil that her mom died when she was twelve years old. Karen later told Victoria that her mother died of a disease, and that she carried the gene, which was why she didn't want to have children. Karen was uneasy, even though Neil reassured her that he wanted to be with her. Upon hearing the news of Katherine Chancellor's death, Neil started thinking about life and decided to propose to Karen, who happily accepted after a little reluctance. They planned to get married later in 2009, but when Ana Hamilton was removed from Tyra's custody, they decided to get married sooner so they could become foster parents for Ana. The couple married on New Year's Eve. In 2009, Karen became jealous of Tyra and Neil's relationship. Deciding she wanted to create a family with Neil and Ana, Karen suggested they adopt the little girl. Neil was reluctant but did see the benefit of it. Tyra kissed Neil twice. The second time, Karen witnessed the kiss and tried to keep them apart by making it appear as though Neil was attempting to adopt Ana behind Tyra's back. Karen was deeply distraught upon learning that Neil had slept with Tyra on one occasion, but she managed to collect herself and continued battling to become a foster parent for Ana, until Neil testified on Tyra's behalf. Karen packed her bags and left town, telling Neil that she hated him before she went. Category:No Longer on the Show Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Women of Genoa City Category:Winters family Category:Heroines Category:2000s Category:Protagonists